Snow
by Little Ithil
Summary: Snow, Christmas, sisterly affection... A one-shot based off my other story, At Time's Mercy, featuring Julie and Evelyn Montgomery. Post DH. Non-canon characters.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the world, but I do own the characters!**

**So this is just a shoot off of my other story, At Time's Mercy. It started snowing today and Christmas is only a week away so...I think you can see where this is going. This occurs about a year before the plot of At Time's Mercy begins. It's a little snip-it about what Evie's life was like back in 2017, seen from her older sister Julie's perspective!**

**

* * *

**

"It's snowing!"

Julie Montgomery laughed and raised her eyebrows. "Really? I couldn't tell."

Her younger sister rolled her eyes and pushed past her into the apartment. "Oh, shut it!"

She paused on the carpet, unwound her red and gold scarf, and kicked off her snow-covered boots. Her nose was bright red and her hair was covered with a light dusting of snow. Julie shook her head.

Evie had forgotten to put on gloves: her hands were red and chapped.

"Is that all the greeting I get? You haven't seen me in four months!"

Evie smiled and threw her coat on the ground, jumping on Julie with a hug. "I didn't want to get you wet!"

Julie laughed. Her youngest sister was by far her favorite. Evie just had an unquenchable joy about her; it was contagious. She pulled back and looked at her more closely.

"You're worn out." She led the way into her apartment, stopping in the kitchen to put on a kettle for tea.

Evie sighed and sat down, running a hand through her messy hair. "They've been killing us with work. I swear, if it gets any worse, I'm going to drop out and join the circus!"

Julie sat down on the other side of the table. "It will get worse- you're only a sixth year! Just wait until N.E.W.T.S. come around!"

Evie sighed and laid her head on the table. "Kill me now."

Julie changed the subject. "How's life without the twins treating you?"

Evie lifted her head and grinned. "It's amazing- you have no idea. I mean, Margaret was always the worst, but without the two of them…" She shook her head. "I think all of the professors are confused. It's the first time there's only been one of us since you started."

"They're probably relieved. Although maybe not," Julie reconsidered as she looked at her sister. "I'm sure you cause more problems than Margaret, Audrey, and Is combined."

"I'm not sure about that. And even if I did, it's not as if they suspect quiet little Evelyn Montgomery."

Julie snorted. "I wouldn't be so sure of that. They've all seen you play Quidditch."

"Oh!" Evie's face brightened considerably. "I forgot to tell you…how could I forget? Louise told me she's making me captain at the end of the year!"

Julie laughed. "Of course she is – you're the best on the team!"

"Well, I have you to thank."

Julie shrugged and stood, going to get the kettle from the stove. "What kind of tea do you want?"

"Do you have peppermint?"

Julie went into the cabinet and pulled out a box of teas, sifting through it until she found what she was looking for. "Yes."

"That would be amazing."

Julie turned and pulled out two mugs, pouring hot water into each. Her flat was small, nothing special. Living in London, particularly alone, was expensive. But at least it was cozy. The small kitchen led into a slightly larger sitting room. Directly off that was her tiny bedroom. The bed would not have fit through the door if not for magic.

Tea poured, they moved to the worn futon in the sitting room, curling up under a blanket and watching the snow fall. The small balcony was slowly being covered with snow; it was drifting up against the window.

Evie sighed. "Can't I just stay here? It's so peaceful."

Julie looked at her sister. "Lucy and Dave are there with the girls?"

Evie nodded. "Don't get me wrong…I love them. I just wish they weren't so loud! And Mum never leaves me alone- she's always going on about how strange it is, how I'm almost finished. She keeps asking me about boys, whether or not I have someone special. You know how she is."

Julie did know. Their mother had been on her case about the same thing for a long time. It never seemed to get old for her. No matter how many times Julie tried to change the subject, she just kept coming back to it. And when Julie was seeing someone, the whole family had to know about everything. In recent years, she'd taken to only telling Evie; though her sister was nine years younger, she tended to be much more mature than the others about that sort of thing. And she knew how to keep secrets.

"What about Dad?"

Evie shook her head. "He's off at work, as usual. I swear I don't know _what_ he's going to do when he retires." She looked around Julie's apartment skeptically. "You may have to add another room for him to hide out in."

They both laughed at that. The idea of their father, always so quiet and serious, dealing with their mother and the two sisters who were still living at home all the time was strange.

"Most likely he'll be hiding out with you. He and I can't spend more than two days with each other without arguing at least once." Julie didn't mention the other part of what she was thinking: Evie was their father's favorite. Oh, he loved them all very much, but she was the baby. Besides, of all of the girls she asked the least stupid questions. They were very similar: always working things out on their own, unwilling to ask for help unless it became absolutely necessary.

"Oh come on. I'll probably be sleeping on your floor for at least four years. It's not like Trainee Healers get paid very much."

Julie shook her head. "They won't put you in training, not with those hands. You'll go straight to the top. All the departments will be fighting over you."

Evie frowned. "I don't want that."

"I doubt that will matter," Julie replied. "It's the way the world works. Besides, I thought you wanted to help people."

Evie sighed. "I do. It's just…I don't want to skip any steps. I can't afford to."

"You can't _afford _to?" Julie looked at her sister curiously. She looked upset, maybe even afraid.

Evie avoided her eyes. "There's so much I don't know about it. What it does to me…" She looked at Julie then and there was fear in her eyes. "It exhausts me. Sometimes, it's like it's draining me, sucking me dry slowly but surely."

Julie scooted closer to her. "Don't think like that. Grandmum's fine, so is Aunt Lydia."

"But neither of them have it as strong as I do."

Julie frowned. She knew her sister was right; she just didn't like thinking about it. Evie would be fine. She had to be.

"Speaking of Aunt Lydia, is she coming for Christmas? I didn't know if I should get her a gift or not." Julie had decided to change the subject. There was no point getting upset over nothing.

Evie ran a hand over her face and sighed. "No. She told mum she was too busy. You know she just can't bear to leave those damn cats."

They both giggled. Aunt Lydia was one of _those_ crazy cat ladies. Unmarried and peculiar, she was nonetheless one of their favorite relatives. No one could deny the sweetness that surrounded her. She'd left England for Canada at the outbreak of the last war and hadn't returned. Their mum always said that Lydia (her elder sister) couldn't handle the suffering. Not with a gift like hers.

Julie looked at her own sister and wondered what Evie would do if something like that ever happened again. She had no doubt that Evie was strong and courageous. Her sister would want to stay. But Julie also knew how painful it was for Evie when people around her were hurt. There had been the time when they were on holiday and a bus had crashed into a small car. There had been blood everywhere. Evie had only been nine years old, but their father had needed to carry her away. She'd stayed curled up in a little ball for the rest of the week. It hadn't been a very pleasant holiday.

She shook her head. This was too depressing. "We'll have to get a game together on Christmas."

"With who?"

"You, me, Dave, Isabel, Marcus…" Julie ticked them off on her fingers. "Is Audrey still dating that Henry bloke?"

Evie nodded. "As far as I know. Mum's setting a seat for him at least."

"So him, the other cousins…"

"Which cousins? Emily's pregnant and Joe hasn't played in years."

"Nick and Allison both play. And Maya will definitely want to play. Is Uncle Peter coming?"

Evie nodded. "But not Aunt Ellie."

"They're still on the rocks?"

"Apparently."

"Well he'll play. It's really a shame Em's pregnant. She was always the best Seeker." Julie sighed. Their father's family was large and sometimes difficult to keep track of. He had a younger brother, Peter, and two younger sisters, Sarah and Jennifer. Peter had three kids: Emily, Joe, and Allison. Sarah had a son, Marcus, and a daughter who was Margaret's age named Maya.

Jennifer had four kids of her own, all boys, but they never spent the holidays with the rest of the Montgomerys. She'd married a Frenchman and so the boys went to Beauxbeatons, not Hogwarts. Julie hadn't seen them since Margaret's wedding two years ago.

"Why does our family have to be so huge?" Evie had apparently read Julie's mind.

"I don't know… And it just seems to keep growing."

"Margaret's going to have kids. So are Audrey and Is. And I doubt Lucy is going to stop now. Allison and Maya are both bound to have kids too."

Julie groaned. "We won't be able to fit in a palace, let alone Mum and Dad's house."

"And then you'll settle down and have kids…" Evie teased Julie.

"Ha! Me? What about you? I can so see you with about five little terrors running around, driving you absolutely mad."

Evie shook her head, smiling. "Two is the limit. I will not continue this madness."

Julie nodded. "I say one is enough. The kid will have enough cousins to feel like they have ten million siblings. They won't need any more."

"But kids take husbands… or at least boyfriends." Evie looked over at Julie slyly. "Say, how's Matt doing?"

Julie ignored her. "Boyfriends? Better not let Mum hear you say that!"

Evie snorted. "Oh come on, we both know that Mum was pregnant with Lucy before she and Dad got married. She's in no position to judge."

"You know what she'll say about that though. 'We were engaged, girls, there's a difference.'" Julie imitated their mother's voice perfectly.

Evie shrugged. "Then I'll announce an engagement a month before a pregnancy. She won't be able to say a word."

"You think of it all."

"Yup!"

Julie gave her sister a shove and then stood, stretching. "You finished with your tea?"

Evie handed the empty mug to her, standing too. "I should really go."

"Already?"

"I've yet to buy Mum a Christmas present and I only have today to do it. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve and you know she'll expect me to be helping her cook."

"Any idea what you're getting her?"

"There's a new book out by that author she likes, what's her name?"

"L. S. Milner?"

"Yeah, that's the one. It's something about the latest advancements in protection charms and potions. You know she'll love that. And I know Lucy, Margaret, Audrey, and Is got her other stuff…" Evie trailed off at the guilty expression on Julie's face. "You got it for her?"

Julie nodded. "Sorry!"

Evie groaned and collapsed back down on the couch. "What am I going to get her now?"

"We'll think of something."

"Lucy made her a photo album, all old pictures of us as kids and some new ones of the girls. And Margaret made her a new timer for the oven, you know her old one went wonky. Audrey and Is went in together to buy her and Dad tickets to see the Weird Sisters, that old band they love. What else is there?"

"What did you buy for Dad?"

"I mixed him some new headache cure. You know he always says mine is the best he's ever had. And I had one of the professors fix his old watch. I added a charm too, so when a headache is coming on, the hands start spinning."

Julie shook her head. "You always know just what to get him."

"Mum's not so easy. She could do any of that herself. Well, maybe not fix the watch…"

Julie cracked a grin at that. Their mum was a brilliant witch, except when it came to fixing things. Their dad said she'd been worn out when they were kids, fixing all the things they broke.

"Anything else need fixing?"

"No. I checked that first."

Julie thought for a moment. "She doesn't need new clothing. And she makes her own potions so that's out. There are no other books out she wants…" She paused and then snapped her fingers. "I've got it!"

"What?"

"So here's what you're going to do…" Julie began to speak quickly, outlining her plan. Evie's face brightened until she was grinning as widely as her older sister.

"Oh, I can't wait to see her face!" Evie had pulled her coat back on and was unlacing her boots.

"I should have though of that earlier."

"Uh uh, you offered it up to me, it's mine now."

"Yeah, yeah." Julie watched as Evie pulled on her boots and started lacing them up. "You should really unlace them _before_ you take them off."

"I know, I was just in a rush." Evie sighed, tied a last knot, and stood. "You know, to hug my favorite big sister and all."

Julie smiled. "I could have hugged you with your boots on."

Evie rolled her eyes. "Ok mum," she laughed.

"Be safe, and don't stay out to long. And stop forgetting your gloves!"

"You always were the best at imitating her voice."

"Good to know it hasn't changed."

"See you Sunday?"

"Course you will. I have to show you how much you still have to learn out on the pitch."

"Ha! We'll see about that."

"Bye Evie!"

"Bye Jules! See you in a couple days!"

Julie waved and went back in, going over to the windows by the balcony to watch as her sister disappeared down the street. She shook her head, bemused, as Evie turned and waved, doing a little dance as she rounded the corner. They knew each other too well. She waved back and turned away from the window, going into the kitchen to wash the mugs.

Her flat was small, sure, but at least it was quiet. And no one was there to laugh at her for using her hands instead of her wand or tease her for spending the rest of the day in bed reading. Maybe someday she and Evie would room together. Or maybe not. Truth was, Julie liked the quiet. She'd never had much of it growing up. And later… she sighed, remembering her days as a Gryffindor.

She'd never had much quiet, period. And now that she did, she found she quite liked it. She smiled and went back out to the couch. It was a perfect day to just sit and watch the snow fall.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! I might make a companion piece of one-shots about the Montgomery family (they're all starting to grow in my mind) but I'm not sure. Also, cookies for anyone who recognizes the other character who makes an appearance...**


End file.
